A million miles
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Not even being in two different countries could keep them apart on Valentine's day. Gerita valentines day fic and anniversary gift!fic for my girlfriend


**A/N: happy Valentine's Day everyone and especially to you Italy! This one goes out to you lammetjie, I can't believe it's been a year… so happy anniversary and valentine's day! I'm looking forward to our Skype call later 3 love you!**

**And apparently I can finish off an entire bottle of wine without becoming plastered. I wasn't able to walk completely straight but I was still in complete control of myself surprisingly!**

_There are lovers who walk hand in hand in the park_

_And lovers who walk all alone_

_There are lovers who lie unafraid in the dark_

_And lovers who long for home_

_Oh I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to_

_You're in my dreams and always near_

_And especially when I sing the songs I wrote for you_

_You're in my heart and living there_

_And the moon and the stars are the same ones you see_

_It's the same old sun up in the sky_

_And your voice in my ear is like heaven to me_

_Like the breezes here in old shanghai_

_Shanghai breezes- John Denver_

Things were never simple; if they were he wouldn't be struggling to keep his eyes on his work instead of letting them stray to the small photograph he kept on his desk. He said he hated having the personal item there but that didn't change the fact that regardless it still rested there. He said a lot of things like that, his embarrassment over publicly displaying his affection butting heads with his genuine love.

He sighed, putting his pen down to pick up the small silver frame and stare at it intently. Feliciano was hanging off his neck in the photo, his trademark grin on his face even as the German tried to appear stern and scolding. He still had a slight smile on his face though, showing that he didn't mean whatever came out of his mouth.

He knew that Feliciano understood, he claimed that that was why he acted so happy. He said that he did so to make up for Ludwig's general sternness. And he did so a dozen times over, he was a naturally happy individual.

Another sigh fell from the blond's lips as he set the photo aside once more. The man didn't deserve what their bosses had insisted on, didn't deserve their separation on this day. But either way they had work that needed to be done and no words could convince their bosses to extend the deadline.

So he was stuck in Germany, filling out countless forms that could have easily waited another day or so whilst Feliciano was stuck in Italy doing the same (albeit with more work since he had a habit of procrastinating). His eye's found the small calendar he kept on his desk, the neat date all but covered by the Italian's writing and small doodled hearts. The marks stood out against Ludwig's neat print and unerringly drew his gaze.

The fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day.

The day for lovers, for showing your affection for another through candied hearts and roses. The day where you took your significant other out and spoilt them. Ludwig may not have been the most romantic of individuals but he would have done all that for Feliciano. The Italian was a huge romantic after all.

But they were too far away, in different countries altogether and stuck doing work because their bosses placed greater importance on that rather than their nation's love life.

He shook his head to clear his head of such thoughts. He couldn't change what had happened and might as well make the most of the situation even if that meant finishing his paperwork over going out with Feliciano.

He signed the latest form robotically, setting it aside in a neat pile like he always had done before moving the mouse of his laptop to bring the computer out of hibernation and print off the next forms to be signed and filled out. Normally he took pride in his work but now he was just going through the motions, his mind kilometres away.

He blinked though when his laptop beeped, a new window opening up over his document. The appearance took him by surprise in his distracted state. He remained surprised for only a few seconds though, a small smile gracing his face as he clicked the answer button.

"I thought your boss told you to do your work Feli?" he asked, eyebrow quirking slightly as he took in the Italian's guilty grin.

"Ve? But it's Valentine's day!" the Italian protested before smiling broadly. From what Ludwig could see over the Skype call the man's desk was once more in a state of disrepair and he made a mental note to try and clean it up for him next time he was in Italy. "Happy Valentine's day Ludwig!"

"Ja, you as well Feliciano." Ludwig offered with a small smile as he set his work aside. It could wait for later he supposed since he was generally up to date with it. The video was jumpy and less than perfect but far preferable to the monotony of paperwork.

The Italian sighed, pouting slightly. "I wish we didn't have to work today… I wanted to see you." he complained.

"Ja same… I was looking forward to it." Ludwig admitted before frowning as the image on his screen started to shake slightly. He wasn't going to comment on it until he heard a muffled curse in Italian and found himself with an image of Feliciano's office ceiling.

The brunette laughed softly as he fixed the computer so that it was once more centred on himself. Ludwig rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a small chuckle of his own. "Feli, were you stroking the screen again?" he asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Ve… maybe?" Feliciano admitted with a slight blush.

"You're going to kill your computer if you keep doing that." Ludwig warned. "That's how your last laptop met its end…"

"It's not my fault it kept falling off my desk! You know how unstable it is…" the brunette shrugged, laughter in his eyes as they both chuckled.

"I wish we could be laughing about this in person…" Ludwig sighed eventually, his eyes on the other's smiling face.

"Si… so do I…"

"Maybe next time we meet we can make up for it?" the German offered with a shrug. "It is just a day after all…" he mused.

"Si, we should!" the Italian grinned, already cheered up. He always had been easy to perk up like that. He cringed though as some muffled shouts came from behind the monitor, offering some apologetic Italian in protest before sighing.

"Your boss?" Ludwig guessed as Feliciano nodded guiltily.

"Si, he wants me to get back to work…" he admitted sadly. "But I don't want to hang up!"

"I know Feli, I don't either… but our bosses could decide to keep us here even longer if we don't do what they say." He said with a nervous glance at his closed office door. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't risk it any longer. His boss would have a fit if he knew that he was procrastinating. "Love you Feli…" he admitted, blushing slightly at the words that still felt so strange on his tongue.

"Ve~ love you too! You'll come see me soon right?"

"Ja, very soon. I promise."

They both hesitated a bit, knowing that they should hang up but reluctant to do so.

"Ve… goodbye I guess?"

"Ja, auf weidersehen. Ich liebe dich."

"Si, ti amo."

There was more frustrated shouts from the Italian's end before the screen went black leading Ludwig to suspect that the man's boss had hung up for him. A small bit of text appearing at the bottom of the screen proved him correct.

'Sorry, boss forced me to hang up :( love you.'

The German smiled in response quickly keying in some words before pressing enter.

'Ja I guessed. Love you too.'

There was a curt knock on the door before it opened, Ludwig quickly closing the Skype window to look like he was busy. His boss raised an eyebrow at the slightly flustered German and sighed.

"I'm just going to pretend that I don't know that you were skyping that Italian…" he grumbled before setting a pile of papers down on his desk. "Ms Merkel wants those done by morning so I'd appreciate it if you did it quickly." He added, his tone warning Ludwig that he better not focus more on Feliciano until the paperwork was done.

The German sighed, pulling the first of the papers towards him to start the tedious filling out all over again. He was glad that his boss wasn't giving him too hard a time about the Skype call during office hours and wondered if he was like him and had someone he would rather be spending today with.

No-one wanted to spend Valentine's Day away from the one they loved after all…

But then again, even those few precious minutes they'd snuck had been worth more than gold to him.

**A/N2: just so you guys know I've started posting on tumblr as well, mainly smuttier fics. I go by the same name there as I do here (brattyteenagewerewolf) so feel free to look me up!**


End file.
